Pensri
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Night Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance She only has a physical appearance at night time or whenever she stores the energy from the moonlight into her flower. She takes on the appearance of a red pikmin with a black flower. The black flower whenever it is looked at by another will often see it as a yellow flower but not black. The flower is also seen as to be covered in blood by others. The rest of her body is rather wispy. Her eyes are white in color. Powers Her powers are rather simple. It is only a matter of how to explain it in simple terms. She has the power to manipulate and use moonlight to its fullest extent. Even when she is talking to someone she is manipulating a clone to do it for her through the use of her flower. She is often seen with multiple copies of herself walking around due to the energy that she uses. Absolutely no one knows of which one is the real her. She can switch positions instantaneously with any of her copy images though none of them are real. All of them are seen by the mind's eye. They are seen by the eye as well. The eye confirms them as real even if the being that sees them isn't even real. They would reform and act like any other body. They can defend but they cannot attack. Her powers rely on this fact to keep a constant watch on her powers. She is only seen by those who she wants to be seen by. She can be seen automatically by someone who is a master at using souls would see her perfectly even at the daytime or by someone who is close to dying. She has a few other powers at hand. When she disappears in sunlight that means that she doesn't exist in physical form until the moon is shining down upon her or the flower is shining with the moon's light. Weaknesses Sunlight may or may not be weakness to her (it just makes her become non-existent for awhile. Light is itself a weakness to her. This seems to be a weakness. Shadow energy is a weakness. She might need to be hit by all elemental energies at one or another given time to kill her. Or every single element at once. She does tend to keep to herself more often then not. Resistances Not really known of what her resistances are but she does seem to gain resistances at around night time that seem abnormal or straight out weird. Also that she gains random resistances that last throughout the night and then nothing at all... Immunities She has the same situation with her immunities as she did with her resistances. Personality She is almost always mad at something and likes to take her aggression out on someone. She enjoys the company of others as long as they don't intrude on her. She is calmer when it is daytime but that is when she cannot hurt anyone (since she essentially doesn't exist anymore). History Everything is not clear about her. She was born at about the same time as another being on the continent. She is an enigma which is yet to be solved... Themes Main Theme: Sad War Song - Lonely Soldier by Miika153 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2T6Qk4jVgg&feature=related) Battle Theme: Kingdom Hearts 2- Fight to The Death Trivia Pensri exists outside the the flow of time. Tropes Neutral Evil, Defenestrate And Berate, ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters